halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Halo Machinima Main Page
This is the talk page for the wiki's Main Page, and is used to discuss only the Main Page. For information on where to discuss other aspects of the wiki, please see Project:Community Portal. ---- note reasons for the items that are in the popular machinima list. If you plan to add anything, post good source here first * Arby 'n' the Chief hundreds of thousands of views on youtube source multiple HBO news posts source * Matchmaking hundreds of thousands views on youtube source multiple HBO news posts source * HMV Hell over 100,000 views on youtube source hbo news post source * Red vs Blue First Halo machinima in existance. * P.I.E multiple HBO news posts source * Spriggs hundred of thousands views on youtube, ep 1 has 1.6 milllion. source * The Codex Series multiple HBO news posts source * The Unlucky elite multiple HBO news posts source multiple bungie blog posts 1 2 3 note i wish people would stop using this site as a tool to promote themselves and add some real articles to other peoples machinimas (besides digitialph33r) . there are tons of sodagod,imsuck and lots of other great machinimas that dont have any info at all on them. and Aranazza, why do you keep adding yourself under the POPULAR list on the front page, ive never heard of you and i checked your page, you dont even seem to even have any machinima out, all your page says is so and so machinima will be released soon, so and so will be made soon. do you even have any machinima? --Rick Moranis 16:01, 8 May 2009 (UTC) In Reply to Rick Moranis, As you can tell, my lack of reply was due to the fact i never really visited this wiki, Also, if you tried searching "OuterShadowClan" in google (Or youtube, which is where the link takes you) you will find the "So and So" machinima's i was talking about... I will admit, hands down, Rise of the Spartans was a horrible project, but as i stated many times; it was my first machinima on Halo 3, using a capture card. As well as inexpierence, but as months progressed, we got better and as you can tell from the Secrets of Zanzibar page, we also released...MACHINIMA!... So yeah, i don't mind being removed from "Popular" machinima...We don't thrive to become popular, we thrive on entertaining. Good luck with this wiki... --Outer ShadowClan 13:40, May 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S This is Aran, i'm just using our group account. may 7 2009 i made some changes, I added a new title pic because they old one kinda sucked. made the recent news items show up New-to-oldest instead of the old way of old-to-new. it just makes more sense this way. i changed some of the Popular items because some of the items in there i have never heard of, so they didnt really belong. some things i dont know how to fix but need to be fixed, theres a gap between where it says "main Page" to where the page actually starts. and the contents box of the popular items is way too long, theres alot of empty space in it. -rick moranis About the Featured Machinima... It's a prank for April Fool's Day. ^_^ Don't worry, Epeu. I saved your submission and I'll have it up tomorrow. Until then, enjoy! ThunderCavalier ^_^ 13:58, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Hey can we add... Going Campainging (SP), thats a good film He's got a Katana, very funny You know your a noob The Robot chickens from other makers --Brengarrett 14:35, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I'd like to see Phil, Pregame Lobby or The Forgotten Spartans up there.NarutoROCKS189 07:29, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Definetely all decent content. Nemesis645 09:12, 1 August 2009 (UTC) rvbshard this is a Scottish guy who is like the Internet Bill O' Reilly He does Rants using a Halo or Halo 3 Avatar and let me tell you, it is entertaining. Maybe we should add his rants to the mix--Brengarrett 16:39, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Can we have The Forgotten Spartans added to the popular list? A lot of people have seen each part, over a million altogether, and some people consider TFS better than most of DigitalPh33r's work, one of his machinimas of which are on this very list. NarutoROCKS189 00:58, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Admins need to be added My page and many others have been vandalized, and there's what, 2 admins? We need to recruit more admins. Please take this into consideration. NarutoROCKS189 07:47, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Characters list Is it alright if we make a Characters list.I just wanna knowUNSC Intelligence 19:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) so anyone hear about the new machinima alpha team theirs some pages about it on this site and the trailer for season one is out soon 16:47, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Revert Reasoning Other than the logo, which looks awesome, I'd rather have the main pg changed back, bcuz it was much more descriptive. This looks too similar to the RvB wiki main pg, let's make this wiki original. And the Halo Games section is unneeded; people can go to Wikipedia for that. They came to see machinimas, not much for the games used to make them. Oo7nightfire 03:27, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Wikis Two Arby 'n' the Chief wikis? XtranormalGeek 22:09, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:31, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Why are there two? What is the reasoning? XtranormalGeek 22:36, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, the 2nd wiki, founded by admin Jman98, is affiliated with this wiki, giving this wiki a bit more publicity/promotion. The "beta" AntC wiki was added, because it had more information. We decided to add both wikis, in order for users to pick either one. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:04, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see. Makes sense (somewhat). EDIT: I still do not understand why another one was made though. Just adds more ''confusion to the equation, especially considering that ours was made (one year!) before Jman's. XtranormalGeek 00:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Just because a wiki was made first doesn't mean it's better. BTW, did you just come here to complain about that? If you're gonna edit the wiki, actually edit a page instead of complaining about nonsense. Thanks. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 17:02, September 22, 2012 (UTC) No, I was checking all my old profiles on several different wikis and happened upon this one. I just noticed that there were two links to both wikis and thought it was odd. I'm not trying to start conflict Jman, but your snide attitude isn't really necessary here and it is not appealing. I find a legitimate problem that there are two wikis that were both made to serve the same purpose. Actually, you know what, I'm done. I honestly wanted to contribute to a final decision here, but I see I'm just wasting my time with someone whose immediate reaction is unprovoked and unbecoming hostility. Good day. XtranormalGeek 23:40, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hostility? lolk. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko'']] 00:30, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but "hostility" is a little bit of a strong word to use in this situation. I'd say that rudeness is more definitive. XtranormalGeek 02:22, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Best Halo Machinima Villains So this is a topic about villains, discuss what you think the best Machinima villains are, for Example: Sev, Fleetmaster Krudom, Sahjook, Catherine, Governer Sumon, etc. And there are more villains to come in my machinima too, if you want to know more about them, watch this video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGhaLYAZa4Y&feature=player_detailpage The Wondering hey guys! i just wanted to share a 3D animated Halo 3 series i made called "The Wondering" check it out here, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCvMdLZimKA new episodes coming soon!Tomas.abrams.7 (talk) 03:32, May 23, 2014 (UTC)